A Withered Flower
by nacjr14
Summary: Kohana is an 18 year old girl living in a flower shop in republic city. One day, reality struck her in the face when she finds out that her mother is diagnosed with a fatal illness. In order for her mother to be treated, she needs to pay the hospital a very expensive amount of money. Will Kohana be able to deliver the money in time especially when there are obstacles in her way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a frigid morning in Republic City. Almost all of its citizens are wearing thick layers of clothing to battle the chilly eighteen degrees Celsius weather. Kohana, the beautiful raven haired girl felt the soft touch of the cold wind on her skin. She is wearing her usual immaculate white dress and the black slippers that her mother gave to her on her birthday. She wanted to remain stylish even if she is shivering from the breeze. She carried a small flower pot that contained a beautiful white lily on the empty spot in the garden. That's all of them, she thought. The multiple rows of flowers being displayed on the garden was a sight to see, not only for her but for the customers who would pass by her flower shop.

Kohana hoped that more customers would buy more from her shop. Business hasn't been picking up lately. She would spend her days waiting for at least one customer to come in but to her disappointment, there was none. After a few hours in, the sound of chimes ringing usually means that someone has entered the shop. Kohana heard it from other room and was excited to meet this person. Kohana walked back to the counter and saw, not a customer, but her friend Ulva. Kohana immediately dropped her shoulders in disappointment, her frown visible from all corners of the earth.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Ulva exclaimed.

"Why what happened?" Kohana asked.

"Have you noticed anything missing from me?" Ulva asked. Kohana looked at her from head to toe, eyes squinting in scrutiny. Ulva is a very unpredictable girl when it comes to her image, so Kohana has to inspect every little detail on her body. It's kind of like a little guessing game and Kohana was not in the mood to play. Ulva is wearing a dark blue jumper skirt dress and white leggings. She adores wearing her sparkling black slippers to go along with her outfit as well.

"I can't really tell what's missing." Kohana told.

"Are you serious right now? Tell me you're joking. Tell me my best friend is joking that she doesn't remember the leather pink purse I always carry with me." Ulva told.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Kohana told, stifling her laughter. "Why don't you have it with you?"

"Triads happened." Ulva told.

"Triads? What are those?" Kohana asked.

"You really need to get out more often." Ulva told. "Triads are groups of thugs hanging around in the city streets and goes around committing crimes against the law."

"So what happened?" Kohana asked.

"I got jumped from out of nowhere by two of them then they pulled my purse so hard that I landed on the concrete floor. See the bruises on my knee?" Ulva told. Kohana winced at the sight of her friend's wounded knees. It's all purplish and throbbing. "I tried to fight them but my knee was in so much pain, I couldn't waterbend properly."

"How many of them jumped you?" Kohana asked.

"I saw four of them and I think one of them is a girl. I can't remember what their triad name was. It could either be the Triple Threats, or the Red Monsoons or maybe an entirely different group. I'm not sure."

"We have to be more careful whenever we go outside. It's too dangerous nowadays." Kohana told.

"I couldn't agree more, so anyway what's up with you? You look a little grumpy today. Did someone asked you out on a date again?" Ulva asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"You know I have no time for dates." Kohana told.

"Oh, you must be really busy here then." Ulva told, looking around the empty room. She hears chirping crickets even though it's not night time. It's odd. Kohana sighs and sits on the wooden bench near the fabric curtains.

"Not really. It's been a struggle for the past couple of days. I can't even remember the last time that I had a real customer." Kohana told. "My mom is gonna be so disappointed in me. She'll probably think that I'm a failure."

"Don't think about that. Sure, you don't have any customers now and your shop looks like a platypus-bear's den but I know that you can figure this out." Ulva told.

"How am I gonna figure this out?" Kohana asked. A brief silence coated the room for a second and suddenly the telephone began ringing, both Kohana and Ulva jolted from the unexpected sound.

"That might be your answer." Ulva told, giving an optimistic smile.

Kohana went to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" Kohana greeted.

"Kohana where are you?" A woman asked.

"I'm here in the flower shop, mom. Everything is going great." Kohana told with a nervous laughter.

"That's good to hear sweetie. Listen I need you to come by here at the united republic hospital." Her mother told.

"Wait, why are you in the hospital? Are you alright?" Kohana asked. Her voice filled with concern.

"I'll explain everything when you get here." Her mother told. Before Kohana could respond, her mother hung up the telephone. Kohana immediately went to her dressing room and took her black leather jacket from her wardrobe cabinet. She hastily put the jacket on while closing the windows of her shop.

"Why are you closing the shop?" Ulva asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on my mom." Kohana told. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm coming with you." Ulva told. "I don't have anything better to do today."

When Kohana and Ulva were just about to leave for the hospital, an elderly woman enters the flower shop and asks if they are still open. Kohana could only shake her head.

"You have the worst timing madam. The shop is closed." Kohana told.

"But it's too early, oh and I really need to order now. It's for a very special occasion." The elderly woman told.

"Sorry madam but we're in a hurry. You're gonna have to wait until we come back" Kohana told. The elderly woman watched as Kohana and Ulva walk away from the shop, a sad expression visible on her face.

The ride to the hospital was smooth. There wasn't any traffic or any crazy altercations on the road. When Kohana and Ulva got inside, there was a nurse waiting for them by the nurse's station. He is a tall guy with a tan skin. The nurse greets Kohana with a bright smile.

"Hi, you must be Kohana. My name is Bao. I am your mother's personal nurse." Bao told.

"It's nice to meet you Bao. I'm kind of nervous, is my mother okay? Where is she?" Kohana asked.

"She's right at the sixth floor. If you would follow me, I will lead you there." Bao told. As they follow the nurse, Kohana couldn't help but notice her friend Ulva's trembling hands.

"Ulva are you alright?" Kohana asked.

"Of course I am." Ulva told. "Why'd you asked?"

"It's just that you look a little pale right now. Are you scared of hospitals or something?" Kohana asked. Ulva shook her head and a smug smile appears out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding? I'm not scared of a little hospital." Ulva told. "In fact, this happens to be my happy place. Whenever I'm inside of a hospital, I enter a state of calm." When they reach a corner up the sixth floor, they see a nurse trying to lift up a corpse that fell off a stretcher. Ulva fainted onto Kohana's arms. The nurse asked Kohana if her friend is alright. She answered with an unsure shrug.

The nurse kept walking until he approached a door with a room number 404. Kohana entered the room while dragging her friend Ulva's unconscious body, startling her mother.

"Goodness, what happened to Ulva?" Her mother asked.

"She saw a dead body and fainted like a little girl. I think she'll be alright." Kohana told.

She then turned to the nurse and thanked him for accompanying her to her mother's room. Bao nods his head and exits the room. Kohana's mother checks on Ulva's pulse. She looks like a corpse herself, she thought.

Kohana gave her mother a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek.

"What happened mom? Why are you here?" Kohana asked. Kohana's mother sat on the side of her bed.

"I was just cooking dinner last night while listening to the radio when all of a sudden, I felt weak. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't see straight." Her mother told. "So I quickly called an ambulance. Thankfully they were quick to respond to my call."

"How are you feeling now?" Kohana asked.

"I'm feeling better than I did last night." Her mother told.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" Kohana asked.

"I can't just leave yet. I'm waiting for the doctor's permission to discharge me."Her mother told. The conversation was interrupted when the doctor comes in the room. Kohana and her mother immediately bow to the doctor and the doctor bows back.

"I think I'm ready to go home doctor. I'm feeling a lot better now." The mother told.

"Not quite, based on your medical results, your immune system is weakening dramatically." The doctor told. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid you have some form of terminal illness."

"Hold on, this doesn't sound right doctor. I can't have terminal illnesses. I have a lot to live for." The mother told. "And I don't feel like I'm sick or anything."

"Even if you don't feel it, the disease is spreading rapidly in you as we speak. If we don't treat it, you might not last a week." The doctor told.

"This is awful, mom. Why is this happening to you?" Kohana asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. This is all happening so fast." Her mother told. Kohana catches her mom as she loses her balance. Kohana helps her mom to sit on the bed and calm her down.

"You need to cure her, doctor. I don't want to lose my mother over some terminal illness or whatever you might call it." Kohana told. "Can you please treat her?"

"Yes of course but before I begin the necessary procedures to heal her, you'll need to pay all of the medicines and the medical equipment first." The doctor told.

"How much money do we need to pay?" Kohana asked.

"You need to pay a total of one hundred thousand yuans." The doctor told.

"One hundred thousand yuans? That's insane!" Kohana exclaimed. "Where am I gonna get that kind of money?" Kohana's mother grabbed her hand and looked at her sad yellow eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about me too much, sweetie. I'll be okay." Her mother told. "Please go back home."

"Mom, didn't you hear what the doctor said? If they don't treat you immediately, you could die." Kohana told. "I can't let that happen."

"I know but how are you going to get the money to pay for the hospital bills?" Her mother asked.

"I'll figure it out. I'll do whatever it takes to get the money. I'll even kill someone to get it just so I won't lose you." Kohana told.

"Kohana, I know that someday, you're gonna have to live your life without me. Losing someone you love is part of life." Her mother told. "I have experienced it and I have a feeling you're gonna experience it soon."

"You're talking as if there is no hope for you, mom. Please understand that my life won't be the same if I lose you this early in my life." Kohana told. Kohana kissed her mother's forehead, tears streaming down her face. "Trust me mom, by the time I get the money, your illness will be cured and you will live until you reach a hundred years old." Kohana felt the warmth of her mother's tender embrace as they hug each other.

There is only one thing in her mind right now and that is the impossible task of making a hundred thousand yuans in a short amount of time. She prays to the spirits to guide her for whatever crazy things she might do to accomplish such a daunting mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kohana kept pacing around the flower shop. It had only been two hours since she found out about her mother's terminal illness. She stands near the window and stares at the outside world, eyes narrowing. She looks deep in thought. What can I do to get one hundred thousand yuans? She thought. The silence in the room is quickly abolished by her friend Ulva who just got back from making a chocolate smoothie. She gave one to Kohana and told her to calm down.

Ulva sat on the wooden bench, cross legged. She took a slurp of the smoothie she made while staring at Kohana's almost panicky eyes. She knows that she is in a very odd position lately and who could blame her for acting like this? Knowing her mother is ill and has no certainty of recovering long term unless she magically garners money out of nowhere. There's no way her situation could get any worse.

Kohana frowned after she slurped her smoothie and looked at Ulva pointing at the drink she gave her. Ulva shrugged and told her that it's only chocolate. Kohana told Ulva that she is allergic to chocolate. Not a second after, Kohana started scratching her arms and legs. She stood up furiously and went to the mirror. She saw red spots forming on her face.

"Oh spirits! Why must this happen to me!" Kohana exclaimed.

Ulva just kept slurping her smoothie while she watches her friend struggle with her unwanted allergy. She then spit out her drink when she saw Kohana started rubbing her back against the entrance door. The door felt good on her skin, back and forth she kept at it. Kohana regretted drinking that smoothie and secretly made a vow to never accept any drink that her best friend will give her.

The door suddenly opened, pushing Kohana down on the floor. She looked to check who was at the door and saw a customer enter. Ulva stood up with a smile and told Kohana that she has a customer. Kohana couldn't celebrate because her allergy is preventing her to do anything other than scratching various parts of her body.

Ulva helped Kohana off the floor, dusted her up and pushed her to the customer. The customer is a young lady in her 20's with a small child. She eyed Kohana and the red spots she has on her skin. Kohana tries not to scratch her body and freak the customer out but she knows that for every second that she is resisting to scratch her skin, it is killing her each second. She forces a smile on her face and asked the customer what she can do for them.

The young lady asked Kohana if she had any daisies that she could hang up in her house for decorations. Kohana nodded and went to the flower room. When she got there she started scratching like there was no tomorrow. She scraped and clawed her skin without ceasing. Why won't it stop? She thought. Kohana grabbed the hose attached on the wall and turned it on. She sprinkled water all over her, dampening her hair and clothes. The itching sensation has ceased and it made Kohana a little better.

She then took a deep breath and took the pot of daisies to the counter. When the young lady turned around, she yelped loudly and grabbed her child and immediately ran outside the shop. Kohana looked puzzled on why the woman left. She just wanted to sell her the daisies. Kohana asked Ulva if she had any idea on why they left. Ulva told her to look in the mirror. When Kohana saw herself in the mirror, she herself is surprised by her image. Besides the wet hair and clothes, some parts of her skin looked like the outer layers of a beehive. All the scratching made her look like a diseased monster.

Kohana turned to Ulva and blamed her for what had happened. Ulva told her to calm down but Kohana wasn't having it. To her anger, she dropped Ulva's smoothie on the floor. Ulva shook her head as she told Kohana that she is a drama queen. Kohana then tackled her best friend, both of them now on the carpeted floor. Kohana pulled Ulva's hair, making her shout in pain. Ulva pushed her off of her and bended the smoothie that was on the floor onto Kohana. Kohana dodged the attack with ease and stood in a balanced stance. She thrusts her fist like a quick jab and fire shoots directly to Ulva. Ulva manages to dodge it but as a result, the lilies on the counter caught on fire. Kohana saw what she had done and went to the flower's aid. The once beautiful flowers are now burning. Knowing that she is the cause of such devastation, Kohana dropped on the floor and cried. Ulva quickly doused the flower with water, putting the fire off. She kneels next to Kohana and rests her hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Kohana shuns her and tells her to back off for she is the reason why she is like this.

"I'm sorry Kohana." Ulva told.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Kohana sobbed. "Why did you give me that chocolate smoothie in the first place?"

"I didn't know you were allergic to chocolate."

"What kind of best friend doesn't know the one allergy that I have?" Kohana told. "Now I look like a porcupine-weasel thanks to you."

"So? Porcupine-weasels are actually cunning creatures, you know?" Ulva told. "They hide whenever they know danger is coming."

"I should hide from you then since you're such a danger to my life." Kohana told, making Ulva chuckle. They notice lightning flashes from the window, a sign that a thunderstorm is imminent. Ulva covered the windows with the fabric curtain. She turns back to Kohana who is sitting on the bench, eyes still damp from the tears.

"Look, I can't stand you looking all sad. How about I make it up to you somehow?" Ulva told. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, how about helping me come up with an idea to make one hundred thousand yuans for my mother's hospital bills." Kohana told. "I don't think the flower shop is gonna be much help since there aren't any customers around."

"Have you tried advertising before?" Ulva asked.

"No I haven't. What's so great about advertising?"

"Advertising can help people discover your flower shop." Ulva told. "No wonder you don't have that much customers." Ulva immediately took an umbrella off the corner of the counter and grabbed Kohana's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Kohana asked.

"We're going to the radio station." Ulva told. "We're gonna adverise your flower shop."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finding a radio station was a challenge for the girls, the addition of a thunderstorm in the middle of twilight did not help. With no one to ask directions to in the streets, they stopped by in a convenience store. There they approached the teenager behind the counter with a thin mustache who seemed to be having a bad day.

"Excuse us but do you happen to know a radio station nearby?" Ulva asked.

"No but I know a similar place where you girls can go to." The teenager told.

"Where is that?" Kohana asked.

"In my bedroom." The teenager told, grinning with malicious intent. Ulva took a handful of hard rock candy from the counter and threw it directly on the teenager, hitting him in the face. "Hey! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"A bedroom is not the same as a radio station, idiot." Ulva told. "Come on Kohana, let's keep looking."

"Wait, I'm just kidding. I know a radio station nearby." The teenager told.

"Where?" Ulva asked. "And it better not be in your bedroom."

"It's just a few blocks behind this store. You'll see a small billboard of Nuktuk near it." The teenager told. "If you want I can accompany you there."

"Thanks but no thanks." Ulva told. "Dweeb."

They head on outside and onward to the radio station.

Kohana and Ulva pushed open the glass door and entered the radio station. The first thing they noticed is that the whole room is a little dark thanks to the dull light. There are a lot of speakers and microphones that are attached on the table. Different wires are scattered everywhere on the marble floor. They have never been into a radio station before so this is a first.

Kohana saw an old woman sitting on the corner of the room holding a cup of coffee while listening to something on the radio. She must be the owner of the station, Kohana thought. They approach the elderly woman on the booth.

"Hi I'm Kohana and this is Ulva, we would like to advertise our flower shop using the radio." Kohana told. The elderly woman, frowned when she saw them.

"Oh advertising your flower shop eh, what for?" The elderly woman asked.

"To be honest, our business has been really slow lately. There aren't much customers coming to our shop these days." Kohana told.

"What are you talking about? I went to your shop this morning, but you closed up before I could even get a chance to buy something." The elderly woman told. Kohana raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Kohana told. "You said, you needed flowers for an important occasion or something?"

"My son's death anniversary." The elderly woman told. "Thanks to you, I didn't get to bring flowers to my son's grave. I used to give flowers to his grave every year until today."

"I'm sorry but we were in a rush this morning because of an emergency." Kohana told.

"Yeah right, I hate liars." The elderly woman told.

"Look can you just help us advertise my friend's flower shop please?" Ulva asked. "We really need it."

"Oh sorry, but the shop is closed. Remember that? You said that to me this morning." The elderly woman told, in a mocking tone. "Now get out of here!"

Kohana and Ulva stormed out of the radio station. Both of them stood outside of the pouring rain, wondering what the next game plan would be. Kohana looked at Ulva with a worried expression. The only thing in her mind right now is her ill mother. She needs to earn the money fast if she wants her to be cured. Ulva rested her hand on Kohana's shoulder and assured her that everything will be okay.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kohana asked.

"Don't worry. The plan is still to advertise your flower shop in the radio." Ulva told.

"How are we gonna do that when the cranky old lady won't even help us?" Kohana asked. Ulva grabbed Kohana's face and turned it slowly to the left where a small billboard of a teenager named Nuktuk is displayed.

"Nuktuk? Who's that?" Kohana asked.

"Nuktuk, the hero of the south. You know, from that one mover?" Ulva told.

"How is he gonna help us?" Kohana asked.

"He's one of the most famous people in republic city. If we get him to advertise your flower shop, people will definitely come in your flower shop eager to buy anything." Ulva told.

"How are we gonna be able to talk to him?" Kohana asked.

Before Ulva could answer Kohana's question, a Sato mobile suddenly parks in front of the radio station. The actor who played Nuktuk comes out of the car along with a young detective.

"Speak of the devil. It's him, Kohana. This is our chance." Ulva uttered. She looked at Kohana and saw that she looks smitten, not by the actor who played Nuktuk but for the young detective he's with. "Kohana? Are you alright?"

"Isn't he a dream?" Kohana whispered.

The two teenagers smiled at the two girls before walking past them and entering the radio station. Ulva admittedly felt star struck that she couldn't even come up with anything to say. She could feel her heart thumping really loud, it's almost deafening.

"We need to focus, Kohana." Ulva told. Kohana looks like she's hypnotized. A loud booming of thunder shook both of the girls. They both screamed and instinctively and went back inside the radio station. The elderly lady saw them and slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"I thought I told you girls to get out of here!" The elderly woman shouted.

"But we need to talk to Nuktuk!" Ulva told.

The actor who played Nuktuk smiled and approached Ulva and Kohana.

"That would be me. My name is Bolin, also known as Nuktuk, hero of the south! How may I help you girls this fine evening?" He told, after flexing both of his biceps. This made Ulva blush. She tried her best to get a grip.

"I'm Ulva and this is my friend Kohana." Ulva told.

"Hi I'm Kohana, but she already told you that." Kohana told, waving at the detective.

"Hey." The detective uttered. Kohana melted like snow at the sight of his sharp chin and shark eyebrows.

"My friend wanted to advertise her flower shop on the radio and we were wondering if you could help us out?" Ulva asked, with a smile.

"I would love to! I'd do anything for my fans." Bolin told.

"Come on Bolin, I thought you were just gonna get some speakers." The detective told. "I don't want to keep Korra and Asami waiting."

"Mako, this won't take long. I promise that we'll be on time for mover night, okay?" Bolin told.

"Fine whatever bro." Mako told.

The elderly woman wore a disgusted frown on her face for the whole recording. She didn't want to help the two girls but because she is a big fan of Bolin and his work, she made an exception.

Kohana stood next to Mako, they watched Bolin and Ulva work on the advertisement inside the booth. She glances at him, cheeks flushed. She wanted to say something but she couldn't bring her words together.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you are…" She trailed. "Seeing anybody?"

"No I'm not seeing anyone." Mako told. Kohana let out a loud hurray in her mind.

"Maybe you would like to, um, visit my flower shop sometime?" Kohana told.

"I'd like that. What did you say your flower shop's name was?" Mako asked.

"The peak of serenity flower shop." Kohana told.

"That's a great name."

"Thanks, my mom thought of it." Kohana told.

Bolin stood up from his seat and shook Ulva's hand and hugged each other. They must be done recording the commercial, Kohana thought. Ulva went to Kohana and gave her a warm hug.

"They're gonna play our advertisement tomorrow morning on the radio!" Ulva told, beaming with excitement.

"That's awesome!" Kohana told. She turned to Mako and Bolin and hugged them before they left for the door. "Thank you guys so much! I promise to give you two the most beautiful flowers in my shop."

"Aw, don't mention it, guys. We just love to help." Bolin told.

"Come on Bo, We're almost late." Mako told, heading to the car while carrying some heavy speakers.

Later that night, Kohana is all alone in the flower shop. Her bed felt cozy and right. She shifted to a comfortable position in her bed. A thousand thoughts came to her mind, mostly irritating questions. What if she fails? What if the advertisement fails? She only has five days in order for her to make a hundred thousand yuans for her mother's hospital bills. She knows that she could lose her mother in one snap. Failure is intimidating but Kohana wasn't gonna let it creep into her mind. She will succeed. She believes it. Kohana closed the lamp, ridding the room of any light, as well as the negative thoughts in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, the sun shined with clear skies. Birds of any breed can be seen soaring up in the sky, enjoying the morning breeze. One of the birds landed on the window of Kohana's room, singing a song as if she is serving as an alarm clock for the girl. Kohana was already awake though. She didn't get a smooth slumber. Anxiety kept creeping in her mind, preventing her from resting.

She kept eyeing the small radio device from across her room. The radio had been playing dramatic stories lately, listening to some made her realize how relatable and true those stories can be sometimes, even if some of it is fictional. She had been waiting patiently for the advertisement that they had made for her flower shop.

She stood up from her bed and went to the ajar window. The singing bird flew away before Kohana could have a chance of swaying her. She saw the garden and how well hydrated the flowers are from yesterday's rainstorm. Nature takes good care of itself better than she takes care of her own, Kohana thought.

After ten minutes of admiring her garden, she heard Bolin's voice straight out of the radio. "Finally!" She uttered. She quickly turned the volume up and listened to it with a wide grin.

"Hey everyone this is Nuktuk speaking, you know me best for defeating the evil Unalaq and saving Republic city. I am recommending everyone of my fans and to all the people listening at home to visit the peak of serenity flower shop. It's the best place where you can buy the most gorgeous flowers in the whole world!" Bolin told. "Nuktuk approves so go there now!"

After the commercial ended, Kohana turned the radio off. "That was really good." She uttered. Before she could celebrate, she heard a knock on the door. It was probably her friend Ulva, coming to gossip all about the advertisement that played on the radio. She went downstairs to the main room of the flower shop and opened the door. She gasped when she saw a lot of people gathered outside of her garden. There are probably hundreds of people or more.

"Oh. My. Spirits. It worked!" She whispered. She welcomed everyone inside, taking them for a tour in her shop where lots of magnificent flowers are displayed on shelves and on the floor. She couldn't stop smiling. "Keep it together, Kohana. You got this." She said, encouraging herself.

Two hours later, Ulva was on her way to Kohana's flower shop. When she got to the garden, she saw the crowd in the entrance of the shop. She had to take bumps and squeeze her way through the crowd in order for her to get inside. The poor girl got elbowed on her stomach multiple times trying to get in.

By some miracle, Ulva managed to come out of the crowd in one piece. Kohana saw her and gestured for her to come and help her on the counter. She felt relieved, tending to multiple customers at the same time was indeed a challenge. Now that Ulva is here, they could work together and easily ace this thing.

"Looks like the advertisement worked. It went viral very quick." Ulva told.

"I gotta be honest with you. I didn't believe that it would actually work." Kohana told.

"Well believe it because it attracted all of these people. If this continues, you can be able to earn a lot of money and pay for your mom's hospital bills." Ulva said, while handing a ceramic pot full of colorful flowers to a customer.

"Speaking of mom, I'm gonna go and visit her to see how she's doing." Kohana told.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Ulva asked.

"No, you might faint like an old lady again." Kohana teased. "Anyways, would you mind looking after the shop while I'm gone?"

"Not at all but you have to be careful out there by yourself. It's not safe."

"Oh I won't be alone. Mako's coming with me." Kohana told.

"You mean that detective that Bolin was with last night?" Ulva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, did you know that they're actually brothers?" Kohana told.

"No I didn't know that, huh."

Kohana is on her way out of the shop when suddenly a small angry looking man stood in her way.

"Can I help you?" Kohana asked.

The small man didn't say anything. He took an air horn out of his backpack and blew it right in front of Kohana, making her wince from the loud sound. Kohana's ears felt like it imploded. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you people are thieves! You took everything away from me!" The small man shouted.

"What do you mean? I don't even know who you are." Kohana told.

"I am Lee. I own a flower shop just like you do but it's bigger and better than this dump." The small man told. "I heard your pathetic little advertisement on the radio. The next thing I know is that all of my paying customers are gone."

"What's going on here?" Ulva asked, looking at the small man holding an air horn. "What's his deal?"

"This man is accusing us of stealing his customers." Kohana told.

"How could we steal your customers? They chose to be here so why are you blaming us?" Ulva asked.

"No! They didn't choose to be here. You two brainwashed all of them because of your stupid advertisement!" Lee told.

"Hey, that advertisement was to help Kohana's flower shop attract some customers, not to steal yours." Ulva told. "So you better back off."

"No! It's you who should be backing off! I am ordering you two to shut down your flower shop right now!" Lee exclaimed.

"No way, what gives you the right?" Ulva asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, either shut down your flower shop or else." Lee told with gritted teeth. "This city is not big enough for two flower shops."

"Listen mister Lee, I'm sorry if we got in the way of your business but I'm sure there's a peaceful way to handle this situation." Kohana told. Lee blew the air horn right in front of their faces again, making them grimace in discomfort. Kohana swiped the air horn off of the small man's hand, this made him angrier.

"Give it back!" Lee growled.

"I'll give back to you if you'll leave us alone." Kohana told. The small man shook his head and backed away from them.

"Since you won't close your shop, expect bad things are gonna happen to you. You two better watch your backs from now on." Lee sneered. Right after he turns his back to them, Kohana blows the air horn, making him jump in surprise. The man walks away while pointing his index finger at them with an exasperated expression.

When the man is out of their sights, Kohana and Ulva went back to the counter to resume their work.

"That guy's got some nerve, threatening us like that." Kohana told. "I can't believe that we have a target on our backs now."

"I wouldn't worry about him too much. I mean what's he gonna do, bite our knees?" Ulva laughed. "Blow more air horns?"

"This is serious Ulva. That guy might do something bad to stop us from earning money for my mom's medical bills." Kohana told.

"Forget about him, okay? Let's just focus on what's important." Ulva told. "Wait, aren't you supposed to visit your mother in the hospital with Mako?" Kohana took a second to adjust her thoughts. She looked at all the customers around the room and all the work that needs to be done.

"You know what? I think the next time I should visit my mom, it would be when we already made the money." Kohana told. "And I don't want to leave you alone in here. What if that small man comes back and starts a war with us?"

"If he ever starts a war on us, we have to make sure we're ready." Ulva told.

Both of the girls continued to work in the flower shop until night time. When it came down to the last customer, Kohana couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. She walked up to the window and inspected the scene. No one was there. She shrugged and thought that it was probably only the wind.

When the last customer of the day left the flower shop, Kohana and Ulva have finally managed to get a well earned rest. Kohana opened a bottle of leafy juice from the refrigerator and poured some on two cups. She gave the other cup to Ulva who gladly accepted it. She thought that it was the perfect time to celebrate.

"How much money do you think we've made?" Ulva asked.

"That's the question I'm dying to know the answer to." Kohana told. She grabbed the silver briefcase that's hidden under the counter and opened it, revealing a lot of cash inside.

"That's a lot of money." Kohana told. "Do you think that this is enough to pay the hospital?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Ulva told.

The girls proceeded to count the money together, hoping that somehow, someway, they achieve the impossible. Little did they know that there are five people stalking them outside of the garden, one of them is the small man that they have quarreled with earlier this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ulva watched her best friend Kohana jump up and down with unrestrained joy around the room. They had found out that they just made a hundred thousand yuans, thanks to the advertisement that they made last night. Finally, they have succeeded.

"Thank the spirits!" Kohana shouted, running towards her best friend Ulva and giving her a massive bear hug.

"Okay okay I can't breathe!" Ulva struggled.

"Sorry! I just can't believe that we made the money in one day. It's crazy!" Kohana told. She gasped sharply as the realization hit her. "I can finally pay for my mother's hospital bills!"

"Do you wanna go there now?" Ulva asked, standing up from her seat with the silver briefcase in hand.

"Yes! The sooner the better, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out that we made one hundred thousand yuans in one day."

The girls made sure everything in the shop is tidy and neat. They closed the windows and cleaned all the dirt on the floor. When they were done cleaning, they took a quick shower and made sure that they didn't smell like mud.

Kohana was brushing her hair on the counter when she saw four people enter the flower shop. They must be customers she thought.

"Sorry everyone, but the flower shop is closed." Kohana told. "Please come back tomorrow."

They didn't leave. They just stood right in front of the counter where Kohana was standing. Kohana thought that maybe they didn't hear her, so she approached them and told them that the shop is closed. The man in front of Kohana, suddenly slapped her right in the face. Kohana drops on the floor from the hard impact. She looked up at them with fear in her eyes.

They scattered around the room, knocking down flower vases and flower pots. They are destroying everything in her flower shop.

"Stop it!" Kohana shouted. She pushed a woman who was ripping the curtains off. The woman delivered a roundhouse kick which propelled fire to Kohana, but she managed to dodge it in time. "Why are you people destroying my shop?"

The woman didn't say a word. Kohana just stared at the woman's cold blooded eyes. She continued to attack Kohana with more fire blasts. Kohana kept bobbing and weaving but she couldn't avoid them all. She eventually got cornered by the woman. Her immaculate dress is covered in smoke and fire. Kohana has a lot of questions in her mind but the one question that stands out was why she was being assaulted by these people.

The woman was about to deliver the final blow to Kohana but was stopped when she was frozen by Ulva. Kohana was relieved to see her best friend.

"What took you so long?" Kohana asked.

"You know I love to take long showers." Ulva told, while eyeing the three men, slowly approaching them. "So, it's not enough that you guys took my leather pink purse. You just had to destroy my best friend's flower shop."

The girls stood side by side facing the brutes but they were not aware that the woman behind them defrosted herself with firebending. She blasted them from behind, singeing their backs. Both Kohana and Ulva dropped on the floor feeling the pain of the sneak attack. The woman took a very long rope and tied them together on the floor.

"You people are savages!" Kohana shouted, the anguish in her voice echoed in the room. "We didn't even do anything to you people!"

"Ah but you did do something to me." Lee, the small man that Kohana and Ulva quarreled with earlier this morning entered the flower shop with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You made them do this?" Kohana asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes I did. I want to formally introduce them to you. They are the shatter peace triad. They are the best when they do as they are told, unlike you two." Lee told. "If you had just listened to me and shut down your flower shop, this wouldn't have happened to you but instead you girls kept continuing to steal my customers thus causing my business to have problems."

"We didn't steal your customers." Kohana told.

"I've heard enough out of you. In order for me to sleep well at night, I want to make sure my enemies are destroyed." Lee told. He took an air horn out of his backpack and showed it to the girls. "I told you I have more of these at my house." He then blew the air horn which cued the men to start burning everything. The walls, curtains, and all the flowers started bursting in flames.

Lee saw a silver briefcase lying on the counter. Kohana's eyes widened when he took it.

"Hey! You can't take that!" Kohana shouted.

"You took something from me, now I'm gonna take something from yours." Lee told.

Lee and the rest of the shatter peace triads escaped, leaving Kohana and Ulva trapped inside of the burning flower shop. Kohana tried to move but the ropes tied to her and Ulva are too tight.

"What do we do now?" Ulva asked, coughing from the thick smoke.

"I don't know."

Kohana bowed her head in defeat and started crying. She failed. All of the hard earned money that they made, the money that was supposed to be used for her mother's medical bills, all gone. How is she gonna recover from her terminal illness now? Without the money, the hospital won't treat her. And what's worse, she's about to be burned along with her best friend, thanks to a small angry man and his group of crazy brutes.

"Don't lose hope now, Kohana. We could still get out of here in one piece." Ulva told. "We just need to keep calm."

"What's the point? What's going happen when we get out of here? The flower shop is gone, the money is gone, and my mom's gonna die." Kohana told. "I don't think I can handle living anymore."

"So what, are you saying we should give up?"

Kohana coughed hard, the smoke is making it really difficult for them to breathe now. The only thing that could save them now is a miracle but who would be brave enough to enter the burning flower shop to save them?

Both Kohana and Ulva were about to fade, their life is starting flashes before their eyes. All the good times they shared together and the bad times that hit them right in the head. Where did it all go wrong?

Kohana snapped back to reality when she heard a voice coming from the broken door. She recognized it right away. It was Mako, the detective entered the burning shop along with his brother Bolin and quickly untied Kohana and Ulva. Mako carried Kohana in his arms while Bolin carried Ulva.

They all managed to get out of the shop just in time before it all crumbled to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked, staring right into Kohana's damp and tired eyes.

Kohana couldn't answer. The horrible things that took place tonight overwhelmed her and she immediately passes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mom? Is that you?" Kohana uttered, staring at her mother's almost ghostly figure. "Where are we?"

"We are in paradise, sweetie." Her mother told.

"Paradise? Wait, are we dead?" Kohana asked. She glanced around her surroundings. It was nothing but soft and fluffy clouds. Kohana felt like she was standing on a pillow. "I guess I really did fail."

"You didn't fail me, Kohana. In fact, you saved me."

"What?" Kohana asked, with a perplexed expression. "What do you mean I saved you?"

"From the moment I got that illness, I only thought about keeping myself alive. I only thought about my future and myself. I was so worried about all of those things that I didn't realize all the good that can happen when I'm gone." Her mother told. Kohana couldn't understand what she was telling her. She just looked at her in confusion. "Of course you wouldn't understand that now, but someday you will."

Kohana's mother snapped her fingers and suddenly they were transported onto a flower shop. It's much bigger than the one Kohana owned. The breathtaking scenery of the place made Kohana's jaw drop in awe. Almost every corner of the room had exquisite flowers, pink petals are scattered all over the wooden floor.

"Where are we?" Kohana asked.

"This is your flower shop, sweetie."

"This can't be mine. I mean, my flower shop was burnt to the ground."

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked. Kohana heard the door bell. She glanced at her mother who was sitting on a bench, drinking jasmine tea while observing her. "Looks like you got a customer."

Kohana opened the door and saw none other than her best friend Ulva. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Ulva! You're dead too?" Kohana asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ulva told. Kohana gave her a hug which made her roll her eyes. "Anyway, I came here to buy some flowers."

"What for?"

"For our graves, you weirdo." Kohana and Ulva sauntered around the room, looking at the flowers displayed on every shelf. Her mother just watched them while maintaining a straight posture on her seat.

"What type of flowers do you like?" Kohana asked.

"The ones that doesn't wither." Ulva told. She took a piece of black rose from the shelf and gave it to Kohana. Kohana admired the flower's beauty. Suddenly the rose turned into a dark butterfly, its gracefulness made Kohana light up inside.

"Follow the butterfly sweetie." Kohana's mother told, taking a sip of her tea. Kohana glanced back at Ulva but she had disappeared from the room. Kohana noticed that her mother was gone too. With only the dark butterfly in her presence, she decided to follow it to where it's going.

After minutes of following the creature, the butterfly led Kohana to the united republic cemetery. She saw both of her mom and Ulva standing next to a large tombstone.

The butterfly landed on Ulva's hand and it reverted back to being a black rose. Kohana joined both of her loved ones as they stand on their own graves. The silence was deafening to Kohana. The sight of her own grave made her knees weak.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kohana's mother asked.

"It's the weirdest thing ever." Kohana told, not taking her eyes off of the ground. "I can't believe this is happening right now."

"You better believe it, girl." A man's voice echoed in Kohana's ears, she knew exactly who that was. She slowly turned her head to where she thought her mother was standing, only to find out that they have disappeared once more. Lee, the small man who assaulted Kohana and Ulva back at the flower shop was standing next to Kohana and her grave.

"What are you doing here?" Kohana asked. Both of their eyes are locked together in an intense stare down.

"I just wanted to visit your grave to see how well it's doing." Lee told, placing some flowers on top of her tombstone.

Kohana remembered how he ordered his gang to destroy her flower shop and how he took the money that she needed to pay for her mother's bills. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Because of you, my mother died. Because of you, my friend and I died." Kohana muttered, tears streaming down her face. "How could you do such a thing, and only because you think I stole your customers?"

"It's not my fault. Remember what I told you, you should've closed the shop." Lee laughed.

Kohana tackled him to the ground where her grave was. She got on top of him and started hitting him with a barrage of fire attacks, burning his face. Lee shouted in pain as Kohana kept tearing him apart. She stood up and grabbed the shovel near a tree. While Lee was lying down on the grassy floor, Kohana smashed the shovel on his head, instantly killing him.

Kohana suddenly woke up from her sleep. She sat up, breathless and drenched with sweat. She struggled to find her equilibrium.

A few seconds later, a nurse walked by to her and gave her a warm smile. Kohana concluded that she is indeed in a hospital.

"What a horrible nightmare." She whispered.

**Authors Note**: Don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had only been an hour since Kohana had awakened from that terrible nightmare. Bandages are wrapped around her back, covering all of the burnt skin caused by a sneak attack. She just sat there in silence, trying to process everything that had happened yesterday.

The flower shop is gone. The money is gone. She fears that she could lose her mother next. There is one question hovering inside her mind. What is she going to do now?

She glances at her left and saw her friend Ulva sleeping on her bed. Poor Ulva, she thought. Every second she looks at her, she couldn't help but feel like this is all of her fault. Kohana stood next to her friend's bed.

"I'm gonna fix this, for you and my mom." Kohana told.

A few minutes later, Mako, the detective went inside of Kohana and Ulva's room to check on them but to his surprise, Kohana is nowhere to be found. He saw Ulva stirring and gently woke her up.

"Where's Kohana?" Mako asked. Ulva looked at him, confused and quickly sat up and glanced at Kohana's bed realizing that she's gone.

"Oh no, Kohana you are an idiot." Ulva whispered. "She's going to Lee's flower shop."

"Why is she going there?" Mako asked.

"Because Lee and his little gang, were the ones who caused last night's fire in Kohana's flower shop. They were the ones who tried to murder us"

"What gang?"

"They call themselves the Shatter Peace triads." Ulva told. "We have to go there now."

Mako grabbed a small communication device from his utility belt and called for backup to arrive at Lee's flower shop. Mako notices that Ulva was about to stand up but Mako stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. Stay here and let me handle this." Mako told. Ulva just nodded in agreement.

Kohana steps out of the cab and stood in front of the large flower shop covered in hundreds of colorful flowers. She glared at the poster on the wall containing Lee's face, to her anger she shot fire onto it. Kohana marched toward the flower shop's glass door. Even with an injured back she kept pushing forward, just so that she could get her money back.

She slowly opened the door and peeked if there's anyone around. The coast is clear. There are no customers around and there is no one watching the shop. Kohana sneaked inside and rummaged the shelves and cabinets to see if her silver brief case is hidden somewhere.

"Where is my briefcase?" She whispered under her breath. Kohana went to the counter and checked under it. There was a bunch of files and a piece of kale wraps all over it. She opened a small drawer and finally found what she was looking for. "Yes! Finally!"

Kohana's voice echoed throughout the empty room. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She hid behind the counter, hoping no one can find her.

Lee and gang of brutes scoped the scene to see if there is anyone who is inside of the shop. Kohana is frozen in place. The silence was so intense, she couldn't even breathe.

"I thought I heard someone here." Lee told, with a wine glass in his hand.

"I heard it too boss." One of his men told.

"It must be the wind or something. Come on guys, let's go back and celebrate." Lee shrugged.

Kohana finally eases up when she heard their footsteps climbing up the stairs. She slowly stood up from under the counter to check if the coast is clear.

She gasped when she saw all five of them are staring right in front of her.

"So, you're still alive? I thought we already burnt her and her stupid flower shop." Lee told, dropping his wine glass on the floor.

"We did, but she somehow survived." One of the men told.

"Well make sure she doesn't this time." Lee told. "Take her down!"

Kohana is surrounded by the shatter peace triad, there's nowhere to go. Five against one is too unfair. Before they could all lunge toward her, the sound of police sirens took their attention. About four police vehicles were parked outside of the shop.

Mako entered the flower shop along with four other police officers. Kohana felt relief when she saw Mako.

"You are all under arrest. Stand down and we won't harm you." Mako told.

"What are you all standing around for? Attack them all!" Lee shouted.

The shatter peace triads and the republic city police battled inside of Lee's flower shop. Fire, water and earth were flying all over the place.

While everyone was distracted, Kohana knew it was the perfect time to leave. She ran towards the exit while holding the silver briefcase but she was caught by Lee who was holding a dagger.

"You can't escape death, little girl!" Lee exclaimed. He swings his dagger to Kohana but she blocks it with the briefcase.

"This is for my mother!" Kohana yelled in anguish. She struck him in the head with the briefcase, knocking Lee out cold on the floor.

A few minutes later, every member of the shatter peace triad has been detained along with Lee. They are charged for attempted murder and for various other crimes.

Kohana finally got the money back, the money that she needed to pay for her mother's treatment. She held the briefcase tight in her arms. Mako walks right up to Kohana with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked.

"I'm alright. My back is just killing me." Kohana told.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Lee anymore. He's going to prison."

"Can you give me a ride back to the hospital?" Kohana asked. Mako nodded in agreement. He drove back to the hospital. Kohana thanked Mako with a kiss on the cheek and he nods to her.

Kohana immediately ran to her mother's room with excitement on her face. When she entered the room, she saw the doctor, nurse Bao and her best friend Ulva, all standing by her mother's bed. They have this somber look on their faces, which made Kohana feel nervous. Ulva glances at Kohana, tears streaming down her face. Kohana knew now what had happened. Her mother had died.

Kohana gave the briefcase to Ulva and sat on her mother's deathbed. It didn't take a second for the tears to form in her eyes. She could feel her heart shatter in a thousand pieces.

"We tried everything in our power but we couldn't save her." The doctor told and left the room. Nurse Bao patted Kohana's back before leaving as well.

Ulva stayed and supported her friend's darkest time.

"I'm sorry mom." Kohana sobbed. She held on to her mother's lifeless hand and kissed it. "I was too late."


End file.
